Middle Ground
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: After a luncheon with some of her fellow Senators pushes Padmé to her limits, she finds herself talking to Obi-Wan, and realizes they have more in common than she thought. One-shot; somewhat of an Obi-Wan/Padmé friendship-fic.


"…and so I asked him, well, what kind of robes were they, to spend that much money on? And, do you know what he said?" The Senator from Mutanda didn't bother waiting for an answer as she slapped her palms down onto the table's smooth, shining marble surface. "He said that the salesman told him they were a rare style imported from Mon Calamari! Calamari, as if those fish would actually make something useful, instead of just their cheap music and arts." Aporah shook her head, still chuckling as she lifted some shining blue cocktail to her lips. "I don't know why I married such a naive man, though he _is_ rich."

Padmé forced a smile –all the time she had spent in politics had taught her how to disguise the emotions she felt, disgust in particular. "I do find it interesting that you choose to comment on their tastes in music, Senator Aporah. Did I not catch you at the operas, just the other day?"

The second of her two dining partners, and the oldest by a decade, waved his teal hand in the air as he lazed back. "Ah, Padmé, don't be so critical. She is right, the Mon Calamarians rarely do anything useful, and you know we must make public appearances. What else better to do than to pretend to enjoy the wailing of primitive, barely-sentient beings?" Orn Free Ta let out a large belch. "Besides, I do believe that's what we're doing now, reassuring the public that some form of relation exists between our planets."

"Well, thank goodness they can't hear our voices now," replied Naboo's Senator in a rather tart voice, "They might get the idea we thought ourselves to be above such trivial matters as equality and respect."

"My, you _are_ moody today." A mischievous glint showed itself in Aporah's eyes under the bright lights of the fancy dining place. "Could it be because the battle on Niehe is said to not be going too well? After all, that is where General Skywalker had been assigned to."

_Calm, calm, don't let it affect you_. "I don't know what you mean to imply. Certainly, I worry that we may lose any planetary system. Niehe is no different."

"Oh, come on, Padmé. We've all heard how vocal you become in the defense of the Order, whenever his name is brought up. And I do notice, you seem to pay considerably more attention to battle reports when he was involved." She winked. "I can't say I blame you though, my dear. The papers may all say 'near-human,' but when it comes to love, I am a pureblood."

"I have no association beyond friendship with Knight Skywalker." She knew how defensive she sounded, and tried to lighten her tone. "I have my share of suitors, but I assure you, he is not among them."

"Right. Well, if you say so." Orn Free Ta let out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose we can wait for the baby."

"I guess you'll have to." She let the risqué nature of his last sentence go without comment, knowing that the two other humanoids would refuse to relent if she continued denying it. "So, on other more important grounds, what do you think about the latest emergency powers granted to the Chancellor? It seems a bit… excessive, to allow him such control over our planetary systems."

"Well, I see no issue with it." Aporah gave a bored shrug. "I voted for him. As long as my planet has a voice, and I have an income, I've no problem."

"I agree. You really _must_ lighten up, Senator Amidala. Politics can wait; we're really just there to agree with Palpatine anyway."

That was more than enough. She stood up, silken robes wrapping around her legs, and pushed the posh hoverseat she had been sitting in closer to the table. "I'm afraid I must leave."

"Why?" A look of surprise had replaced the usual bored indifference on Aporah's face. "You haven't even ordered yet, and it seems a shame to waste these reservations."

"Perhaps you are content to sit here, but I find myself wishing to help my planet, as there _is_ a war going on. Goodbye, Senators." She walked away from the table, and towards the great swinging doors that led outside, ignoring the confused voices behind her.

Padmé walked for some time after leaving the eatery, her furiousness at the shallowness of the two Senators decreasing slowly but surely. While she couldn't call outside 'quiet,' or boast of the scenery, it wasn't as bad as other areas in the humongous city. Wide platforms linked together diners, boutiques, and expensive, top-of-the-line buildings –as far as the knowledge of most went, they headquartered just offices of minor companies, but as a Senator she was allowed to know that their true functions were to headquarter the Coruscanti Intelligence Agency, the Republican Security Division, and several other important agencies. They were kept out of the public's view for safety, she knew, and yet she had never agreed with the decision to keep such a close watch on their privacy. Didn't the citizens have the right to know even the vaguest locations?

Still, that was one of the things she didn't talk about to Palpatine. She would have before, when he was in the same position as she, Senator from Naboo, but now…

Then, he had been her friend. Then, she would have trusted him.

That wasn't now.

"Padmé! I wasn't expecting to see you here." She glanced up, surprised, and then delighted, most of her previous irritation fading as she identified the speaker, who was walking out of the Intelligence Agency's headquarters.

"Obi-Wan!" She crossed through the final steps separating them.

They just watched each other for an awkward moment, as Senator and Jedi, before the titles faded and they became, just for a brief, informal second, friends, as she opened her arms, and he moved willingly into the embrace. It was a simple hug, nothing sensuous about it, and yet she found herself wanting to hold onto him longer than was necessary, just as she did with Anakin, simply to remind herself that he was still alive.

When they finally _did_ break apart, she found herself watching him, noting the tired look in his eyes, the dark circles clear proof of how difficult the times were. "It's wonderful to see you, Master Kenobi. How have you been… since Rattatak…" she hesitated, wondering if it had been wise to mention the imprisonment he had endured at Asajj Ventress's hands.

He offered her a smile, although it didn't quite meet his eyes. "I have recovered sufficiently, and I thank you for your concern. In fact," he gave a nod to the large building he had just exited, "I was briefing Coruscant's Intelligence Units on the planet itself. Relatively little is still known about it, and they are eager for all the information that they can receive on it."

"I'm sure they are." Another pause, just as awkward as before, making her wonder just when they had lost contact. They had communicated for some years after the Naboo Crisis, having struck up a friendship during the situation, but eventually it just… stopped. They each found something more important to spend their time on, and by the time the Clone Wars began, they hadn't spoken for at least five years.

A sudden longing to know just who the man she had joked with, whose holos had provided some relief from the harsh duties of being queen struck her. Anakin had always spoken so highly of him, as had Palpatine and almost anyone involved in the war, and she knew how incredible he was both in battle and when negotiating, and yet…

She didn't know _him_, and that was something she should try to rectify. "Master Kenobi, would you join me for a meal? It would be my treat, of course, and we are surrounded by many fine places to go."

He looked surprised at the offer, and then, regaining control of his expressions, shook his head. "I would love to, Padmé, but I really should be getting back to the Temple. There is a Council meeting at sixteen-hundred hours, and so-"

"That's almost an hour away, Obi-Wan, and it doesn't take _that_ long to get to the Temple. I'll take it as a personal insult if you refuse to dine in my presence."

He hesitated for a moment longer, and then relented. "Well, if you insist, Senator. It would not be proper of me to insult you." Again, a hint of a smile, although this time it did seem sincere. "Where should we dine?"

"How about…" she glanced around, reacquainting herself with her surroundings, "…there?" She pointed to a small building lacking the magnificent architecture of most that was tucked between two larger chain restaurants. The letters painted directly onto the surface were hard to make out, but she knew that they read, "The Faded Rose." "It's a small place, I know, and I've only been in it a few times, but they serve good food, and it's out of the publics' eyes. I doubt anyone there will think it odd that a Jedi and a Senator are taking the midday meal together."

"Privacy is a valuable thing, indeed." He nodded. "There seems as good a place as any to eat, Senator."

"Good. Come on, then!" She led the way as they walked over to the diner, located a short ways from the Coruscanti Intelligence Agency's headquarters. "It looks run down on the outside, so few people come here, but it's quite nice on the inside," she added, pushing open the door.

"Indeed, it is." He looked around impressed: While the Faded Rose didn't have the rich and luxurious feel of the place she had left her colleagues behind in, it was rather nice. Dim but steady lights illuminated rows of booths with deep vermillion cushions running along the left and right walls. Designs of flowers -mostly of the traditional rose, but also of lilies and other specimens from around the galaxy- had been painted in all shades imaginable on the charcoal-colored walls. Along the back wall ran a bar with stools placed at regular intervals, although all the patrons there sat in small groups at the booths. None of them looked up as the two of them entered.

"We can just take a booth. They don't take reservations, so what you see is what you get." He didn't protest as she went to a tiny table tucked into a corner, sitting parallel from each other. "And the server'll be here in a minute; they don't use droids." Padmé knew she sounded nervous, and, true, she was having second thoughts. What if they were no longer able to find common ground? Was it possible that this would damage their friendship more than it would help it?

He offered her a gentle smile, and she wondered if he knew what she was thinking, just as Anakin frequently seemed to do. "It is a nice place, very tastefully decorated." She detected only sincerity in his voice, and while she wasn't a Jedi, a lifetime of being around people who had never even heard of altruism had led to her being quite talented in detecting when someone was lying, or sweet talking. "How is the food here?"

She picked up one of the datapads that served as menus stacked neatly next to the bottles of condiments. "Quite good, actually. You should usually go with one of the specials of the day, because those tend to be the freshest, but nothing is bad."

He nodded, scanning through the text displayed on his chosen datapad and they remained in that sort of busied silence for several more minutes, until their waitress, a young, tired-looking female Balosar appeared. "I'm Vaaya, and I'll be serving you today. Are you ready to order yer meal, or would'ja like to start off with a drink?"

She glanced at Obi-Wan, who turned to the waitress and said, "I think I am prepared to order. Are you, Senator?"

"Yes, I believe so. I'll have the first special, the Alderaanian nerf salad, dressing on the side, please, with a sparkling water to drink."

"Mmhm." Vaaya made a note on the sheet of flimiplast she held. "And you?"

"Just a sweesonberry roll and a cup of dark caf, please."

"Right. Yer food'll be here in ten minutes." She sauntered off to greet another person who had wandered in.

"Fast service," commented Obi-Wan, filling another period of uncomfortable silence. "I'll have to come here more often; it's a nice change from the greasy, sleazy places I usually go to to talk to my contacts."

"I expect it would be, although," she smiled slightly, remembering one of the Jedi principles Anakin had once complained about, "I thought a Jedi was supposed to be able to function in any sort of environment, without care of how unpleasant it was."

He looked surprised that she knew such a thing, but then offered a mischievous look of his own. "True, but we also must always be aware of our surroundings."

"So where can we find the middle ground? It's like a Senator being compassionate, but also stoic-"

"A Jedi being kind, but mysterious-"

"Honest but discreet-"

"Strong, but not boastful-"

"Known, but private-"

"Friendship, but not attachment-" both paused for a moment at Obi-Wan's statement, looking equally surprised. He gave a delicate cough. "I'm sorry, Senator, perhaps that last comment was… inappropriate…"

"Oh, no!" She shook her head. "In fact, perhaps _this_ oversteps boundaries, but it is nice to see a Jedi finally admit to struggling with the Code."_ [i]One besides Anakin, anyways.[/i]_

"Really? I find the admission to be rather… disconcerting…" he sighed. "But then again, that is how I have been raised. It's almost strange –people expect so much out of Jedi [i]_and[/i]_ senators, and yet, nobody thinks twice about a senator appearing disgruntled in public, or even disagreeing with the chancellor, as close as that borders to hearsay these days."

"Well, as with HoloStars and authors, they know that we are just people. Ones with more demanding careers, perhaps, but still just people. Jedi though… you're different. More powerful… you are above us." An observation she had shared with no one before, not even her husband.

"Not really." Somehow, Obi-Wan managed to disagree without sounding defensive. "As you said, it boils down to having a demanding career."

"Perhaps, but still –to not have attachment? To love no one? That seems a bit… harsh." The food arrived just then, delaying there talk as they savored it.

"It doesn't seem harsh to me." Obi-Wan bit into the sweet roll he had ordered. "A Jedi must answer to the Force above all else… except perhaps, the Republic…" he winced. "I apologize again, Senator, that was-"

"An honest opinion. You tiptoe around the Republic, as though one word against them will have you jailed for the remainder of your life. It isn't necessary, you know." She frowned; that was a trend she had been seeing more and more often, and it disturbed her to observe it in a Jedi.

He smiled gently. "Sometimes I wonder about that, Padmé."

The usage of her name instead of her title didn't escape her notice. "Why? For millennia, all citizens of planets in the Republic have had the right to speak out against their government without fear of retribution. Why now?"

He started to look slightly uncomfortable. "Perhaps this talk is not appropriate…"

"Please, Obi-Wan! I come before you as…" a friend? No, perhaps not. "…As a confidant. I will not hold what you say against you, and I won't speak of it to anyone else."

The Master sighed. "Please, know that when I say this, I don't mean you, or Senator Organa, or any of the others that the Council will work with regularly, but… sometimes, it seems as though the Senate is corrupt. Everyone appears to have a price, nowadays, and the Chancellor… never mind. But I do fear that with each passing day we move closer to what we fight." He settled back, waiting for her reaction.

She hoped her surprise wasn't obvious, though she knew that with the Jedi's abilities to read emotions, it probably was. What he had said summed up the thoughts that surfaced to her mind more and more frequently, with each moment that she spent time with her fellow Senators, with only a few exceptions.

And, most frighteningly of all, the supreme chancellor, unarguably the most powerful man in the galaxy, was not on that list.

"I don't find that to be hearsay, Master Kenobi; in fact, it's rather… accurate." Could she confide in him, or would he react as Anakin had, all those times they had seen people crying out against the Republic? Traitors, Anakin had called them, but he was not Obi-Wan. "I… I do agree with some of your views."

He nodded, again wearing that kind, encouraging smile but, sensing her discomfort, did not press the conversation further.

They ate in silence for some time, each mulling over their own thoughts, until the Jedi thought to glance up at the chrono posted next to one of the large designs on the wall. He frowned, and muttered what just might have been a curse. "Senator, I do apologize for the abruptness of this, but I must go. It's dangerously near sixteen-hundred hours; I could be late for the Council meeting."

"I'm sorry as well; I should have recognized that we had been here for so long. Don't worry about the bill; I'll pick it up."

He hesitated, and for a moment she thought he would refuse, but he politely ducked his head in agreement. "Very well. Thank you, that's very generous." He paused again. "I had a nice time dining with you today, Senator. I wish you well among the other politicians." Then, in a surprising move, he reached out and embraced her, which she gladly returned.

"I also enjoyed it, Obi-Wan. Take care of yourself." She was surprised at the emotion she felt as his departure.

"Of course." He walked away, cloak billowing behind him, and didn't turn around.

Padmé found herself smiling as she waved the waitress over. They weren't close friends, perhaps, but they certainly weren't enemies, or anything near that.

It was a start.


End file.
